


Reunions

by Starlight_Fireon



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Fireon/pseuds/Starlight_Fireon
Summary: it might be slightly ooc, but i tried,This is for Widomauk Week Day 1 Reunion/ Confessions, i did both slightly. I'll also most likely eventually rewrite these.





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> it might be slightly ooc, but i tried,
> 
> This is for Widomauk Week Day 1 Reunion/ Confessions, i did both slightly. I'll also most likely eventually rewrite these.

Sometimes happiness is fleeting and you are forced to say goodbye before you would want to. To parents as you leave home for the first time, not knowing you wouldn’t be coming home. To siblings who are gone before their time. To almost lovers who die for your friends, protect them so you could save others. 

The last time Caleb saw Molly alive was fighting Lorenzo, he could do nothing but watch with horror as Molly died. Lorenzo twisting his glaive in Molly’s chest. He watched as Molly died, unable to do anything to save him. 

He never expected to see him again, not even in the afterlife. He knew wherever Molly ended up it wouldn’t be where he would be. He wouldn’t get the pleasure of that.  
Caleb never thought he would see Molly as he died. The purple tiefling leaning against a tree not far from where he laid, bleeding out slowly. Alone in the wilderness. 

“Mr. Caleb, it seems you have gotten yourself into some trouble,” Molly said as he strode over to him. 

He pulled him up without so much as a second thought, ignoring the gaping wound he had in his stomach. 

“Ja, it seems like it, doesn’t it?” Caleb softly chuckled, letting Molly brush twigs and leaves out of his hair. 

“Still just as dirty.”

“Ja.”

“I wouldn’t have you any other way, Mr. Caleb,” Molly laughed, pulling Caleb into his arms, hugging him tightly. Pulling away slightly, his eyes looking Caleb up and down, smiling, “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you to Mr. Tealeaf. Far more than you could possibly know.” He let out softly, gazing down, “I missed you far more than I thought I would.” 

The two of them stood there in silence for seconds, minutes, hours. Just standing close to each other, enjoying the other’s presence. Both having missed each other for far too long. The absence of the other leaving a gaping hole in both of their chests that nothing could fill. 

There was a gentle silence in the woods, neither saying a word as they stood next to each other was broken by Jester. Her voice static in the back of Caleb’s mind. He couldn’t understand what she was saying, a nagging thought made him think it was important.

“Jester’s calling, isn’t she?” Molly asked, watching as Caleb’s face scrunched up in thought. His eyebrows furrowing as he tried to make out what she was trying to say, “You shouldn’t keep her waiting, you know how she get’s.”

Caleb looked at Molly, frowning slightly, “She’d understand, I can stay here.” With you was left unspoken, but there none the less. 

Molly laughed, blinking back tears that threatened to fall, “As much as I would love for you to stay, you can’t. It’s not your time, you know that. You’ve got to go back.”

“I don’t want to, I want to stay here. With you.” 

“I want you to Caleb, but, it’s not your time. Not yet, go live your life, for both of us. Please.” 

“Just think Mr. Caleb, our next reunion will be much longer. And you get to stay then.” Molly spoke, brushing a strand of hair out of Caleb’s face. Caressing his face, brushing tears out of his face. 

Beau’s voice was speaking in Caleb’s mind now, he could hear her more clearly than Jester. She was threatening to kick his ass if he didn’t come back. His friends, his family’s voices got louder, less static. 

“I’ll miss you,” Caleb spoke tears falling from his face, “I don’t want to let you go, I lost you once already. I love you.” His voice cracked, breaking. Still resisting Jester’s and now Caduceus’s pull as they both tried to bring him back. And for a moment out of the corner of his eye, he swore that he saw The Traveller’s visage, Jester’s green cloaked god reaching out for him. Trying to usher him back. 

“You act as if I wouldn’t miss you also. I love you too, but, I can’t keep you here, not when it’s not your time. You have to go back.”

Molly pulled back slightly, before leaning back quickly and kissing Caleb’s forehead. He pushed Caleb back, “I’ll see you again, on this side again.” 

He watched as Caleb slowly disappeared, his body dissolving into light, before disappearing into nothing before Molly’s eyes. Leaving him alone in the woods.


End file.
